Juice
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Bukan begitu, Senbonzakura! Kalau kau tusuk begitu, nanti akan muncrat dan berantakan. Kau mau mastermu marah? Mind to RnR?


**-Juice-  
Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo  
Rated : K+  
Genre : Humor/Friendship  
Pairing(s) : -  
WARNING : typo(s), OOC  
Summary : Bukan begitu, Senbonzakura! Kalau kau tusuk begitu, nanti akan muncrat dan berantakan. Kau mau mastermu marah?**

* * *

Suatu hari yang tenang, saat taichou divisi 6—Byakuya Kuchiki—sedang menikmati teh hijau hangatnya di halaman depan kediaman Kuchiki. Namun, sepertinya ketenangan itu tidak berlangsung lama, samar-samar taichou cool itu dapat mendengar suara berisik dari dalam kediamannya.

"Bukan! Bukan!"

"Lalu bagaimana, Rukia-sama?"

"Ditusuk seperti ini."

"Oooh..."

Rukia? Sepertinya adik kecil Byakuya itu tidak sendirian, sang kakak dapat mendengar dengan jelas kalau ada suara lain tadi. Mengobati rasa penasarannya, Byakuya akhirnya mencuri dengar di depan kamar adiknya. Ahh, ternyata benar, ada orang lain di dalam.

"Bukan begitu, Senbonzakura! Kalau kau tusuk begitu, nanti akan muncrat dan berantakan. Kau mau mastermu marah?"

"Ma-Maafkan aku, Shirayuki."

"Jangan ditusuk, dong!"

"Aduh! Tuh kan, betulan muncrat!"

"Gyaaaa! Shirayuki!"

Sampai seorang Senbonzakura yang terkenal sebagai zanpakuto terdingin penasaran ingin mengikuti kegiatan Rukia dan Shirayuki adalah hal aneh untuk Byakuya. Oh, tentu bukan Byakuya saja yang merasa aneh, shinigami dan zanpakuto lain yang mengetahui perangai Senbonzakura pun pasti akan merasa aneh. Toh, memang sifat cool sang master dan zanpakutonya memang tak jauh berbeda.

"Hayo loh! Kau harus tanggung jawab!" ancam Rukia.

"Ahh, cairan ini manis! Slurrrp," suara Shirayuki.

"Aku mau cicip juga, dong!" Rukia lagi.

"Coba punyaku saja, Rukia-sama," tawar Senbonzakura.

'Tanggung jawab? Cairan?' pikiran Byakuya makin bermain-main dengan kejadian yang tidak-tidak.

Lagipula, sedang apa sih seorang shinigami dan dua roh zanpakuto ada di dalam? Byakuya penasaran dan akhirnya mengetuk pintu kamar Rukia dengan pelan. Tentu saja makhluk-makhluk (?) di dalam kamar itu langsung panik seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"S-Siapa?" tanya Rukia.

"Rukia, buka pintunya," jawab Byakuya.

"I-Iya, Nii-sama."

"Ayo bereskan, Shirayuki! Gawat kalau ketahuan!"

"Iya, iya!"

Sreeeg.

Pintu digeser dan Byakuya langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan itu. Mata abu-abunya langsung menatap ke arah Senbonzakura dengan pandangan menuduh. Rukia hanya dapat menunduk—tak dapat melihat ke arah kakaknya.

"Sedang apa, kalian?"

"A-Anoo..." baik Senbonzakura, maupun Shirayuki, kehabisan kata-kata.

"Kami sedang berbincang saja, Nii-sama."

"Oh ya? Sampai mengajak Senbon juga?"

"Etoo, tadi Senbon katanya ingin ikutan."

"Membicarakan apa?"

"I-Ini," Rukia menunjukkan sebuah kotak kecil bergambar jeruk di sana.

"Apa itu?"

"Jus kotak, Nii-sama! Kau tahu, di real world, ini sangat populer!"

Tak disangka-sangka, Rukia malah menyodorkan kotak lain dengan gambar apel di sana. Byakuya meraihnya pelan, lalu memperhatikan kotak itu dengan seksama—takjub.

"Ini jus?"

"Iya."

"Jus itu apa?"

"Minuman, Nii-sama."

"Cara minumnya bagaimana?"

"Pakai ini!"

Rukia menyodorkan benda lain, sebuah benda putih yang tak terlalu panjang, tingginya hampir sama dengan kotak barusan. Ujung satunya tertekuk, sementara ujung lainnya agak tajam.

"Namanya sedotan."

'Oh, sedotan,' batin Byakuya.

Taichou berambut hitam panjang itu mencoba menusukkan benda bernama sedotan itu ke kotak yang ia pegang. Sayangnya, karena ia tusukkan ke bagian karton, kotak itu tak jua bolong. Sebenarnya gengsi juga sih mau tanya pada Rukia, dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membawa minuman itu.

"Terima kasih."

"I-Iya, Nii-sama."

Byakuya keluar dari kamar Rukia yang menyisakan tanda tanya pada ketiga orang di dalam kamar itu. Pertanyaannya sama : Apa Byakuya bisa membuka jus itu? Melihat tadi Byakuya tidak berbicara apa-apa lagi, Rukia pun diam saja.

1 jam...

2 jam...

3 jam...

Sore menjelang dan Byakuya masih belum bisa membuka kotak bernama jus itu. Ia masih asyik menusuk-nusuk ke beberapa bagian, namun tak juga dapat bolong, rusak saja tidak. Baginya kotak ini ajaib. Sampai akhirnya, tak sengaja Renji—yang niatnya ingin mengajak Rukia keluar—melihat taichounya yang sedang asyik sendiri.

"Mau minum jus ya, taichou?"

"Ahh, Renji, kau tahu cara membukanya?"

"Tentu saja!"

Byakuya memberikan jus kotak dan sedotannya pada Renji. Renji memperhatikan kotak itu, lalu menusuk ke bagian yang warnanya berbeda—perak. Jus itu pun siap diminum, dan Renji memberikannya kembali pada sang taichou.

"Minumnya disedot dari ujung sedotan itu."

"Oh."

Byakuya mencicipi sedikit dan langsung terkesima dengan rasanya. Manis. Seperti ekstrak apel, tapi ini ada di dalam kemasan. Takjub. Sepertinya sedari tadi Byakuya takjub pada kotak ajaib yang dapat menampung jus manis ini.

"Ichigo sering memberiku ini, taichou."

"Tak ku sangka terkadang kau lebih pintar dariku soal kotak ajaib ini."

"Eh? Memang taichou berapa lama mencoba membukanya?"

"Tiga jam."

"HEE?" Renji terkejut.

'Apa taichou sebenarnya bodoh, ya?' pikir Renji, untung saja tidak terucap.

**.**

**.**

**~O W A R I~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Iseng aja sih bikin fic pendek ini. Sebenernya udah lama, tapi karena terlalu pendek, jadi nggak Cha publish. Hehehe...

Ahh, Cha hiatus satu minggu, ya. Soalnya ada Ulangan Harian Terjadwal (UHT). Doakan Cha nggak remed ya, supaya nggak ikutan pekan remedial. Hehehe... Dan soal request fic Cha yang pair UkitakexUnohana (UkiUno) itu masih berlaku loh! Ada yang mau bikinin? #plak

Nee, mind to RnR, readers?


End file.
